


The End of All Things

by TheNerdCommander



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, or at least I think it's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdCommander/pseuds/TheNerdCommander
Summary: Ruck's perspective on he and Nela making it through the war.





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to good 'ol BronzeAgeLove, who beta read this for me. This little drabble honestly isn't much but it's the first thing I've written since 2014 so it's kind of A Big Deal and I'm really nervous about posting it here. Bronzie's reaction to it was pretty good so I really hope it doesn't suck ^u^'

Golden eyes set on their target: the body of a small quarian amidst the wreckage of the Kalros. From where he stood, Ruck couldn’t tell whether Nela was dead or alive, but she was there. In one piece. More than could be said for a lot of people attempting to outrun the blast from the Relays.

Upon closer inspection, the quarian appeared yet to breathe. She was conscious. A relief on its own, even with the tears in her suit. She wouldn’t be around much longer; in a while she’d be but one more name on the list of those he’d lost. Another friend to grieve. Another sister to mourn. But she was alive for now, and that was all he could ask for.

He extended his hand, helped her out of her seat at what was once the vessel’s helm, finally taking the time to look over the remnants of their ship. No more or less broken than the family that once inhabited it, and yet it seemed fitting for such a ship to go out the way they did. Scattered. In pieces. Some still with them here and some thrown about amongst the stars. Just as dead as the company that built it; this planet its new grave.

They were all that remained of its crew. The last of the misfits and outcasts that called this ship home. A krogan and a quarian; the others either deceased or headed for a new future hundreds of years away. They were alone. And if they died here - when they died here - they’d die on their terms and as they intended. Together.

And yet, there, standing amongst the rubble, none of that seemed to matter. Not the Reapers’ destruction, not the wreckage, not their loneliness, not the fragmented state of their family forged in fire. All that mattered was one hard and painful truth.

They survived the Reaper war.


End file.
